


The Feather

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [34]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brothers, Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Noble sighed through his cracked lips looking over Savage’s form. Resting his hand against the man’s forehead he was happy to note that Savage wasn’t as hot as he used to be. That meant this was actually helping. The Dark seemed to be breathing easier as well, bringing a small smile to Noble’s face. “You’re gonna be okay,” He whispered combing his hand through Savage’s hair, “You’re gonna be just fine.”





	The Feather

Noble sat in a chair next to the bed Savage was lying in, gripping the man’s hand tightly. After he had passed out, Time (not Eternal, Noble hid his sigh of relief when waking up) had carried him to this room with Savage and had layed him on the other bed. Noble didn’t know how long he had slept, but upon waking up, he ignored the lights protests and essentially clawed his way over to Savage. The counterpart to Stygian-Sky if Noble remembered correctly-was helping Savage when Noble had woken up and seemed to be nice enough. He appeared to be the kind of person who wore his heart on his sleeve, easy to read, and Noble was okay with that.  
When Sky had seen him wake up, he had tried to insist Noble continue resting before Noble snarled at him and he backed off. The man had soon left and he along with Savage had been left alone ever since.  
Noble sighed through his cracked lips looking over Savage’s form. Resting his hand against the man’s forehead he was happy to note that Savage wasn’t as hot as he used to be. That meant this was actually helping. The Dark seemed to be breathing easier as well, bringing a small smile to Noble’s face. “You’re gonna be okay,” He whispered combing his hand through Savage’s hair, “You’re gonna be just fine.”  
Noble let go of Savage’s hand for a second and took off a necklace that was hidden from view, having been tucked into his shirt. On the end of the leather neck strap was a gold and white feather. Noble smiled and his eyes watered as he wrapped the necklace around his and Savage’s hand. “You promised Savage…and you were always with me…you were.”  
Noble jumps hearing the door open and turns lets go of Savage turning to see who came in. Noble tried to hide the trembling in his jaw as Time entered the room. The man looked at him and Noble could clearly see the pity in his eyes. He hated pity.  
“How are the two of you doing?” Time asked and Noble glared at him.  
“Fine,” he snapped, positioning himself in between Time and Savage. “Why are you here?”  
Time held up his hands, “Just came to check on the two of you. I can leave if you want me to-,”  
“Leave.” Noble growled, before clearing his throat and rephrasing, “Leave, please.”  
“And I will, but there’s I just want you to know that there is some food in the kitchen if you get interested. And if not for you then for your brother,” Time said smiling before leaving. Noble watched him as he left warily, waiting for him to change his mind and stay, waiting for him to pull out some kind of weapon, waiting for him to show hostility of any kind…but then something Time said hit him,  
“How did you know?” he called just as Time was closing the door.  
The man paused and looked up at him, “I know a pair of brothers when I see one-,” he smiled, “-and please get some more rest.”  
Noble watched the door close quietly in surprise. Time had listened to him, had answered his question, had been nice…  
But he couldn’t trust them! He couldn’t trust Lights. He could only trust Savage.  
…  
Noble looked out the window and saw how late it was. His stomach churned and growled in hunger. It had to be the middle of the night and he hadn’t heard anyone pass by the door in a long time. He glance over to the crack under the door and couldn’t see any light. Maybe just a small trip to the kitchen, grab an apple or something and then leave…yeah, he could do that.  
Noble stood up and creeped over to the door silently. As he opened the door, there was no creak in the wood or springs, making him sigh in relief. Noble walked down the hallway cautiously, it had been hundreds of years since Noble had been in a house, but he knew the basic lay out, the kitchen had to be this way. He smiled to himself as he was correct and found the kitchen. But before he entered he heard a small crash and a soft hiss, “Damn it.”  
The teen froze. There was someone there. Never mind, he wasn’t that hungry. Noble took a step back and the wood creaked. Seriously?! Now?!  
“Is-is someone there?” The person called.  
Noble’s jaw clamped shut, if he said nothing maybe the other person would leave him alone. He was proved wrong as a head peaked around the corner, “You don’t have to be scared of me Noble, come on in.”  
“How did-?” Noble gasped.  
“Lucky guess I suppose, come on, have a seat.” The person said and Noble stepped into the kitchen to see a few candles lit, illuminating the room and allowing Noble to see who he was with. It was Callous-well not Callous, but Callous’s light, who was actually the dark cause he screamed when Eternal broke the mirror…but he was nice so he couldn’t be a dark, but then again Savage was nice, but-  
“You okay Noble?” he asked softly and Noble nodded looking around. There were multiple dirty pans and cups in the sink and Noble could smell something sweet.  
“Are you umm, cooking?” Noble asked curiously.  
He looked over to Noble, leaning over a bowl mixing something, “Oh, umm, well, I’m baking, but it’s kinda similar, you can call me Riven by the way. Oh and if you want I have some brownies, over there, fresh out of the oven.” Riven pointed with the spoon over on the counter to a tray of cooling treats. “You’re probably really hungry, so take as many as you’d like.”  
Noble looked over cautiously. Maybe just one…Riven seemed trust worthy and this food was probably for the Lights and he wouldn’t want to poison them. Noble walked over and grabbed one before sitting down and slowly nibbling on it. “It’s good,” he whispered, “Thanks.”  
Riven smiled at him, but Noble could tell it was strained, forced, “Thank you! Take as many as you want!”  
Noble nodded, before asking, “So…what are you doing exactly?”  
“Well, I just can’t really sleep right now and thought I could at least make myself useful…” Riven’s voice died away and the man looked down before coughing, “Enough about me though, how about you?”  
“Just hungry I guess…” Noble shrugged.  
Riven chuckled, “Well, good thing I was out here I suppose!”  
“Yeah…” Noble shrugged, before standing, “I think I’m gonna go back to Savage now…”  
“Okay,” Riven smiled, “Take some more brownies on your way out.”  
Noble nodded and grabbed two more before leaving quickly. Riven was nice…almost too nice, a forced nice. Like he was trying to hard, but why would he be doing that to Noble. Noble shrugged entering his and Savage’s ‘room’ and settling back in his residential chair. Noble ate one of the brownies and set one aside, just in case Savage woke up. He laid his head down and retook Savage’s hand, falling asleep easily.  
…  
Savage’s eyes blinked open slowly as the man looked around in confusion. Where was he? What happened? He could see that he was in a room, in a house…what? How had he gotten here? Savage could feel something tightly gripping his hand and looked down to see his little brother clutching his hand tightly and then it came back to him.  
The fight with Twilight, Shadow escaping with him, Eternal about to smash his mirror, Noble-Noble! Savage sighed in relief looking over the teen. He remembered! He remembered everything! And he had become stronger just as Savage knew he would. Gazing over the teen, Savage could tell how stressed he had become. His braid was hardly together, pieces flying out at all angles, there was still dirt smeared on to areas of him and his clothes were a wrinkled mess, not to mention the fact that he fell asleep in such a position…his Little Kit had been very worried about him.  
Savage sighed and pulled out the hair tie, beginning to slowly and methodically brush his fingers through the boy’s hair, smoothing out the knots and tangles gently. “You certainly have become a mess, haven’t you Little Kit?” Before Savage knew what he was doing, his fingers began braiding. Over, under, over, under, just as he once had. Once the realization hit Savage he smiled peacefully and continued down to the bottom of the braid. He tied off the braid and looked it over…it was missing something…Savage glanced over to the necklace that had been loosely wrapped around his hand and saw the feather.  
“Your sentimental one, aren’t you Noble?” He asked before removing the feather from the necklace and tying it into the bottom of the braid. “There, back where it belongs,” Savage murmured. After finishing the braid, Savage was satisfied and he shifted into a more comfortable position before falling back asleep.  
…  
A groan escaped Noble as he sat up and moved his neck from the awkward position he had fallen asleep in. The teen stretched tiredly before looking back down at Savage…any day now, he would wake up…right? Noble reached to mess with his hair before realizing that his hair had been rebraided. Who had the audacity to come in here and touch his hair?!  
As Noble ran his hand down it, the braid was very well done, but then he reached the bottom and felt something soft. Noble moved the hair over his shoulder and looked down, jaw dropping as he saw the golden feather now present. He looked up at Savage, eyes watering with joyful tears.  
“Savage!” Noble said reaching out and gently shaking the man. It had to have been him! It had to have been! “Savage please!” Noble begged shaking him a little harder. The man’s lips parted and he softly groaned,  
“You haven’t changed at all, have you little kit?”  
Noble’s violet eyes, met Savage’s gold and the teen wrapped his arms around the man, refusing to let go.

As the two brothers were hugging, a child's scream shattered the peaceful silence.


End file.
